The Evolution (series)/Trailers
Official Trailer #1 - "The Revolution" black screen is shown, slowly transitioning into a scene of flames and destruction - Bellwood. Man: '''If we make it through this... if we manage to escape the danger we face every day.... to a car speeding through the highway as cops travel right behind them. '''Woman, VO: '''What about Victor? '''Man, VO: '''He is in... other hands. '''COMING SOON to a helicopter taking flight above the ocean. Duncan, VO: 'A few months before you were born, an assassin was sent to kill your parents. Whoever it was, they were also looking for you... '''FROM THE CREATOR OF HEAN 10 ' to the capital as it explodes. Fire emerges as smoke arises to the sky. '''Duncan, VO: '''But they never could find you... to a man through thick smoke, smiling. '''Victor, VO: '''Until now... '''Man: '''The revolution BEGINS! out. Scene transition to Victor as Porcushine. '''Victor: '''What... have you done to me... '''Man: '''Welcome to project DNARMY... '''THE EVOLUTION - COMING SOON Category:Ben 10: The Evolution Super Bowl TV Spot #1 - "Evolution"Category:Trailers black screen is shown, slowly transitioning to a bridge in Torrent City as the entire half explodes as cars stack up against each other on the other side to prevent themselves from falling into the water. Victor, VO: '''You failed... and now your project is over... and Chris are seen exiting their vehicle as they hear another noise in the distance. '''Man, VO: '''Oh but I haven't... We're barely beginning... '''THE REVOLUTION CONTINUES to three semi-army trucks recklessly swerving in and out of lanes as passing cars crash into each other. Victor, VO: '''What else could you possibly do next? It's over... '''Man, VO: '''We're going to form an army of DNA soldiers and begin war upon Torrent City... to several police vehicles racing after the semi-army trucks. '''Man, VO: '''We will become the protectors of this city... '''THE EVOLUTION BEGINS Victor, VO: '''They'll be uncontrollable... '''Man, VO: '''We're counting on it. back to the bridge as it explodes, sending vehicles plunging into the water and people soon to follow. The screen soon after becomes black. '''THE EVOLUTION - COMING SOON to a flaming streak as it quickly passes by our view, heading to the bridge. Fanon Con Series Interview Promo - "This Winter" Hey guys! Cartoon44 here, creator and writer of the series known as '''The Evolution.' At this point in time, a quarter of production has been finished and it's all going smoothly, aiming at a date for December 2015/January 2016. You guys are going to be amazed at what's to come for this season following the pilot that premiered back during the first days of this year.'' to Victor walking across a police line, face to face with an unknown man as an unnamed new alien. Beastazoid and I have been working hardly on Earth-20 as a whole (a shared universe between The Evolution and his series Ren 10: Equinox) and have planned out a map leading to what's to come. There's going to be huge plot twists... over to Delta grinning evilly, cornering a scientist into a desk. ...special appearances from Ren 10: Equinox (including an epic crossover we're still planning out)... to Victor waiting and standing in a restaurant, as he turns around to see a particular girl in surprise. '' ...and others you wouldn't expect. There's going to be a lot more to come later this year as we eagerly anticipate the release slated for this winter. '' Duncan and Chris enter a house, all scanning around as they eventually split up with Victor walking over to the living room, picking up a frame on a shelf with Victor's mother. Stay tuned to the forums for upcoming information on contests, special appearances, episodes, updates and more as the anticipation grows for the series' official release. over to Victor running around an unknown man as a flaming alien, capable of high speeds as he forms a fiery vortex. 'THE EVOLUTION - COMING THIS WINTER '